


Only

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: Spotlit Life [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah likes that he's the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed to make sense in 2003...

At eighteen, Daniel Radcliffe is still making headlines. All the magazines want to be present on the set of his latest film, snapping off photographs and grabbing tasty titbits of comment. From him, or about him, it doesn’t matter much to them. “Insider news”, they splash all over their pages, claiming to carry all the gossip. Every one of them asks about his ‘significant other’, throwing out names of his co-stars and friends in hopes of a reaction, any reaction. He evades the question as he has for years, laughs it off with consummate skill and charm garnered from all the practice.

Elijah reads every one of the reports. After all, he gets the film magazines delivered to him, courtesy of his agent, so he might as well. Flipping through the pages, he comes to a full-page photo spread, and pauses.

He examines it more closely, telling easily that Dan hadn’t known his photo was being taken. The expression on his face, half-turned to the person walking beside him is a touch too open for that. After a lifetime of being photographed himself, after years of watching Dan, Elijah can tell the difference easily.

A thumb strokes across the image’s lips, encountering cool, glossy smoothness rather than the half-expected, familiar warmth, faint roughness. Dan has a chronic case of dry lips when he isn’t on set and being constantly watched and attacked with balm and gloss. The thumb makes another pass over the photo, a smile creeping onto the corner of Elijah’s mouth as he remembers, with a stab of acute pleasure, that he is the only one ever to have kissed those lips.

The first meeting was… he barely remembers now. Some function or other, doubtless. A premiere perhaps. He vividly remembers his first glimpse of fourteen year old features in the flesh, though. He remembers, too, the unexpected flash of clairvoyance, the abrupt realisation of the man the boy would grow into, of the potential in those eyes and that mouth, that almost-shy smile, hidden behind a young star’s confidence.

They’d been friends for more than a year before Dan kissed him. “I wonder,” he’d said as they lounged on the floor in front of the TV. Elijah had been about to ask “Wonder what?” but it was cut off by the press of warm lips against his. He had asked, a minute later. Dan had just smiled, an ‘isn’t it obvious’ smirk all over that mouth. Elijah’d just had to kiss it away. Dan hadn’t seemed to mind.

Movie star schedules, and living an ocean apart, don’t make for an easy relationship. Dan still only takes movies to be filmed mostly in England, wanting to finish school though he wants to make movies his life. Besides, Elijah has seen far too many Hollywood relationships come and go – generally publicly, and messily – to delude himself that this is forever, or even sometimes that this is love.

For now, though, it’s more than enough to run his thumb over the image of so-familiar flesh, and remember the last time he touched it, that he’s the only one ever to have touched it so intimately. He only has a week more of his break before he starts work on his new film. After this one, though, he thinks he might take some time off. Maybe even a year out, it’s not like he doesn’t have the money to spare. He might even move to England for a while, he supposes.

England might be very nice indeed, for a year, or more.


End file.
